A Case of Hostages
by Eigo
Summary: Hakuba, Kaito, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha all get kidnapped by the B.O. Why? Because the B.O. has a case that they want solved, so they grabbed the best detectives they could find. With hostages of course. It won't work without hostages.
1. Nomality?

It looked like a normal day. Hakuba was being obsessed with time. Aoko was dragging Kaito everywhere to show him things. Akako was wearing that smirk that meant she had though of another way to "catch" the KID, again. Even Keiko was acting just like she always did. But Kaito, Kaito wasn't.

Too much had happened recently, too many heists, too many life threatening situations, too many close calls. Kaito was exhausted. It was even starting to show through his mask. He needed a break. Unfortunately it didn't look like he would get one anytime soon. That word again, so irritating. Just how much could he handle all at once. It felt like he was starting to reach his limit.

"Hey, let go Aoko! It hurts," Kaito complained loudly from where Aoko currently had him in a tight hold.

"Why don't you just escape, like you usually do," Hakuba asked, no, more like stated, "With your tricks a simple head hold shouldn't be too hard to get out of," Hakuba's smirk gave away what he was thinking, "Of course, I would think there would be some way to catch you,"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not KID!" Kaito voice was slightly muffled, but it got the point across, "Just let go, before you suffocate me!"

Aoko let go quickly, eye's wide, "I'm sorry I didn't know I was holding you that tight,"

"Nah, it's fine." Kaito smirked, "Too bad I didn't get a chance to check the color today," his voice was nonchalant so it took a second for Aoko to realize what he had said.

"KAITO!" Mop magically appearing out of nowhere she gave chase. Things seemed like they would be normal for a while.

* * *

_This will be updated soon, I have a largestory outline sitting right next to me right now. So I need to go finish typing up Chapter 2..._

_I also seem to have a large list of ideas I want to make fics for.About 100.This willbe interesting._

Eigo


	2. Hakuba? What's up?

_You know, I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now… Isn't being a freshman in high School so interesting?_

_Moving on, I like how this is turning out, but I honestly have to rethink everything every time I sit down to write, since I don't write my thought processes down… Nevermind that, I am giving in to the temptation. _

_My playlist is getting irritating. Must change it soon. _

_Sometimes I write somewhat weird. I switch between first person and omnipresent pretty often._

* * *

As Kaito walked in to his house he glanced around. It wouldn't do to let his guard down if someone was watching now, would it? Good no one was in his house. 

Now normally it would seem odd for a person to check their house to see if anyone was there, but your forgetting this _is_ a rather well known family. When Kaito's mother wasn't busy she often had her friends over for tea, after all, a person was less suspicious if they were sociable. And as the widow and mother of International Thief 1412, it payed to not be suspicious. 

He trudged up the stairs tiredly. The lack of sleep was really getting to him. 'Geez, I need to slow down, what if something were to happen and I didn't have the energy to do anything.' A yawn crawled up his throat just as he reached his room… and just as his cell rang.

"Dang," He cursed to no one particular before answering, mentally checking the time, "Hello?" 

"Ah, Kuroba. Would you mind coming over to my house tomorrow?" the voice on the other end was Hakuba's, of course. He was the only one who would call at this time of night. 

"What the heck?! Is this another hair-brained scheme to get me to admit I'm Kaitou KID, which I'm not by the way, 'cause if it is I'm going to have to do something drastic," his voice was hyper, mask back in place, and the fake grin on his face was carrying through to his voice, a pause, "Then again, it _would_ be kind of interesting to _'do something drastic.'_ What do you think of pink?" 

"Kaito! This is not the time. Besides, I wasn't planning anything. I have something to discuss with you about KID that I think you would find interesting," Hakuba's voice was as emotionless as ever, so it was difficult to tell what he thought of this so called 'information' he had gathered, "Will you be able to make it by three?"

"Yeah, I guess I can make it, but you better have some good information, I was planning on doing some things tomorrow," Kaito said letting some of the annoyance leak through into his voice, "See ya tomorrow," with that he hung up, not waiting for Hakuba to say anything more. It was enough that he had said he would come. 

'Sleep…I can finally sleep,' Kaito practically fell into the bed, falling asleep instantly, and missing the shadow watching him from his window. 

Too little sleep was making him lose his touch. 

* * *

Hakuba on the other hand was getting enough sleep, between bouts of insanity. In other words,he was sleeping enough, but he couldn't get a constant sleep schedule. Irritating. At least his hacking had turned up something good. Hakuba was not the type to try to hack into something unless he needed to, and this case had proved true to be the latter. 

Considering what sort of information he had uncovered, he was rather glad he had decided it was important enough to warrant his impressive hacking skills. But he could think about that later. Kuroba would be coming over tomorrow at three to discuss his discoveries. Until then he could relax. Maybe have a little bit of tea to help him fall asleep. 

Shuffling to the kitchen he prepared some tea, Tetley, with milk and two sugars. Just what he needed to relax. Or.. not? Hakuba's muscles were stubbornly refusing to relax. So he did the only thing he could think of to get them to relax, he went outside to get some fresh air. 

Spending a few minutes staring at the waxing gibbous moon did relax him, it also gave him the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Trying to shake the feeling, but alert none the less, Hakuba strained his eyes to watch his surroundings, a few years of dealing with KID had developed his senses like nothing else could. He trusted his instincts. And right now his instincts were telling him he was being watched. 

After a few tense minutes of watching the night, Hakuba caught sight of a small black cat.. staring right at him. The tension drained out of his body like a flood. A sense of relief washing over Hakuba, "Just a cat," He chuckled dryly to himself, turning around to go back inside, opening the glass door he stepped through.. And right into the hands of his kidnapper. 

* * *

_This is just the beginning, and I have no idea why I decided to make this a story instead of a one shot. Since I have finally given into the temptation of sharing my stuff, I have all of these little plunnies running around my head. They're bumping each other all the time so I have yet to get a clear image of what this story will turn out to be. Think of all the papers in a dust bin starting to play tag, in a limited area. Not that I'm **trying** to refer to my head as a trashcan, but what can I say? It's exactly like that, chaotic. _

_I updated this so soon because it was the first plunnie that got to the front of my brain.Like a race. _

_I would appreciate it if anyone who read this would leave a review, I don't know if anyone is reading it. I don't really care either way, but I would like to know at least. Anonymous is okay, even if it just Says "yo". As I said, I don't really care. _

Eigo

_(digital cookies to any who translate the name correctly)_


	3. Darts instead of Bullets

_This plot has still not calmed in my mind. So this is the next chapter. I was quite serious in the summary, ya know. _

_One of my favorite things about writing is the thought process. So update me on what you think please. _

_It occurs to me that if someone were to not be familiar with Magic Kaito, this story would not be incredibly fun. Who wants to care about a person getting kidnapped if they have no idea who he is? So I will try to fit some explanations into the story, unfortunately, it may take a while. A couple chapters at least, and I think it will take more than a few chapters. _

_Nobody told me Kazuha's family name, so I had to look it up on my own. I also had to look up the amount of time it took to get from Osaka to Tokyo. Apparently it depends on the train. _

* * *

Kazuha Toyama was happy, that was the best way to describe her, at the moment anyway. Heiji had yet to start a fight, one of her best friends was visiting, and even better, that best friend had finally brought her childhood friend with her. Overall, this was proving to be a very fun day. 

Despite the fact that Heiji and Kudou had never met before, they were hitting it right off. Immediately after Ran and Kudou had shown up, Heiji and Kudou had gotten into a detailed discussion about detective work of some sort or another. Well, that wasn't exactly true, the first thing said was something about fixing a "little problem" that had Kudou glaring at Heiji. If looks could kill… But now the two were immersed into their discussion about the probability of a certain type of murder or something like that. 

"I wish they wouldn't ignore us like that, but I guess it can't be helped," the voice came from just behind her, female, cool, and comfortable, "After all, they are each others intellectual equals," a small frown marred Kazuha's face for a second before it was replaced by a grin.

"I know, why don't we go do something ourselves? Leave the boys to talk about murder, I want to do something more interesting," leaving no time for Ran to really decide she shouted over to where Heiji and Kudou were standing, "Oi, ahou! I'm going to show Ran around the various shopping centers of Osaka! See ya later!" apparently her voice got through to them, 'cause both of them raised an arm in farewell, but neither looked up from their discussion. 

Less than 10 minutes later, both Ran and Kazuha were standing in front of the first store they came across. The clothes store was full of bright spring colors and looked promising for a shopping spree. Both Girls shared a look of glee before stepping into the shop. 

Neither was aware of being watched. 

* * *

"You are perhaps the most annoying friend I have," Shinichi decided after almost 4 hours of cheerfully arguing that Beika district's crime rate was _way_ out of proportion, with everywhere else. Almost every murder that happened seemed to happen around him too, "Besides, your district is out of proportion with the rest of the city as well, so you have no room to talk," 

"Ah, but Kudou, my district's crime rate is no where near as high as Beika's. So I'm not as much of a body magnet, therefore I win," Hattori stated matter-of-factly. Kudou only sweatdropped, dropping the subject. 

"Anyway, it's getting somewhat late; shouldn't we see where Ran and Kazuha are? Ran made me promise to spend some time with her while I was here, and I don't really want to get karate chopped again," the clock was actually only nearing the 7 o'clock mark, but it was getting darker, and the streets were starting to clear. So it was safe to assume the girls would be finishing up their shopping soon. 

"Yeah, we should be heading in," Hattori casually scanned the surrounding area, looking for the girls on the chance they were there, "Before Kazuha decided that I deserve to be hit… Not that getting there early will stop her from hitting me, but she won't hit as --," His eyes stayed riveted over Kudou's shoulder for a second longer than they needed too, "… Shit, that's not good. Doesn't the BO wear long black trench coats?" 

Kudou gave a wary nod, "Please don't tell me they found Me.?" 

"Can't do that," Kudou turned around, "Think we should run now?" the street was almost totally deserted now. Nobody but Hattori heard the string of obscenities Kudou used. The question was answered when Kudou took off running, Hattori right behind him. 

"Where can we try to lose them?!" 

"There's an area up ahead, I don't want to go to a populated area. Someone might get shot," 

"Yeah, well, call the Police already!" Kudou's order made sense, he just had to pull out his cell phone and call, but in order to speak clearly he would have to stop running. That wasn't a good idea. He pulled the phone out anyway. 

"It's dialing, I think I might have called Dad's cell on accident though," 

"He's the police chief, that's good enough! Just hope we can find a quiet place to explain, there's no way we can explain and dodge bullets at the same time," 

"Ummm, Kudou, those aren't bullets…They're darts," 

Silence, then, "That's not good,"

Hattori didn't bother to reply. 

Soon they had reached the relative safely of the 'place' Hattori was talking about. Turned out it was an office building under construction, temporarily abandoned for the evening. 

They burst in, heading for the stairs immediately. Out of breath, they stumbled into a room with filing cabinets everywhere. 

A few seconds of silence passed, the only noise being their harsh breathing and the noise the phone made while trying to connect. 

A noise on the stairs, sounded like two adults coming up. They were getting closer. 'Come on, connect. Please!' Both boys held themselves rigid, ready to attack or run as was necessary. The phone's ringing echoing oddly in the closed space. Hattori mentally counting down, the phone would only rind 15 times before it went to voice mail. 

10 rings left…

8… 

6… footsteps were getting closer…

5… closer…

4… right outside the door…

3… everything sprung into action. Kudou kicked something at the men. Hattori dropped the phone and swung a makeshift sword at the closest man. A shot fired from the dart gun. The other man pulled a wet cloth out of his trench coat and lunged. 

2… The chief of police picked up the phone. Just in time to hear another dart gun shot, some struggling, and his son's voice call out, "Help!" 

* * *

_I feel upset now, that was not how I had planned it. But I guess it works. _

_Like the suspense? I honestly didn't intend to leave you hanging like that. But that ending works just as well as anything else I could have planned. _

_Some of my notes keep getting rewritten. _

Eigo


	4. Everyone's accounted for

_Okay so…. Apparently the last chapter ended up on a very steep cliff. So…. I guess I need to finish this. _

_I liked the last chapter for its easiness, now I will be continuing the easy part. This is practically co-written with VFF (Liser) just this chapter, but she helped me think through a few problems. _

_I have wonderful music, it is helping. 

* * *

_

Where Kazuha and Ran had started shopping early in the afternoon, it was now getting later, and they were almost done, "I can't believe we just spent the whole day trying on clothes," They grinned at each other, thinking about all of the shoes, shirts, pants, skirts, and accessories that they had tried on. And pointedly _not_ thinking about the money they had spent. 

Grabbing their bags, both of them left the last store; "I'm getting kind of hungry," Ran's voice was thoughtful.

"Do you think we should head back to my house and get a bite to eat before we look for the detective otakus? It might be better if we head back to my house anyway, I can't carry all of this stuff around all day," Kazuha wanted to just drop her new clothes already. Who knew that clothes could be so heavy? 

"Sounds good to me, I kind of wanted to check out that arcade down the street, too,"

"Ran, you've been saying you wanted to go there with Shinichi, so let's find the detective otakus before we go to the arcade," Kazuha steered Ran towards the side street that Kazuha lived on, "So we have to drop these bags off at my house before we go anywhere. While we're there we might as well get a small bite to eat, too," 

"Well, you've got a point," 

"Great then let's go already," both of the girls gossiped about how their childhood friends are such idiots the rest of the way to Kazuha's house. 

Letting herself in Kazuha called out, "I'm Home!" the noises in the kitchen led them to Kazuha's mother.

"Kazuha dear, I'm just about to go out and get the ingredients for dinner, would you mind watching the house,"

"Sure, I will Mom. Bring back some good food though!" 

20 minutes later both the girls were at the dining room table gossiping. 

Neither saw the sleeping gas coming, both were knocked out fast. 

* * *

The police chief of Osaka was not exactly in a good mood. Not only was he scared out of his mind for Heiji, his son, but he also seemed to be collecting bad news left and right. 

He looked down at the report in front of him, 'the phone belonging to Hattori Heiji was found in an office of the –,' he stopped reading, he'd already memorized it. All it told him was that they hadn't found his son at the scene, and that they had no idea where he could be. 

Some people said it couldn't get worse than not knowing, Hattori Heizo was not one of these people. It could always get worse. 

"Sir, we've just received a report from Mrs. Toyama that Kazuha and Mouri Ran are also missing. We have also confirmed reports that some blood samples found at the scene belong to both Hattori Heiji, and Kudou Shinichi. It appears that they have all been kidnapped," 

* * *

Around noon Kaito left the house to deliver a heist note, it was perfect, a nice riddle and some historical references. The time was set for 10:00 p.m. three days from now. He would have time to prepare, make a plan. Kaito intended to have fun at this one. 

The extra sleep he had managed to get last night had improved his spirits greatly and he was actually looking forward to hearing from Hakuba at three. If only because it would be an excellent opportunity to prank the detective. 

Several extra chores later, Kaito was ready to head to Hakuba's. What sort of information could he have possible uncovered that he thought Kaito should look at anyway? It didn't make sense… 

Ah, well, he'd just figure it out when he got there, for now he had to pay attention to his surroundings. Wouldn't do to have him walk into a wall somewhere now would it? 

Pass the large white house on the corner, turn left. Walk a little farther. Hakuba's mansion now in sight, Kaito was rather relieved to find himself almost there. That walk always seemed to be much longer than it really was, "finally," he muttered under his breath. 

A ruckus to his left drew his attention. A black cat was running towards him… with two large white dogs chasing him. Wow, they were moving fast! Wait, they were running directly towards him, uh oh. 

Kaito jumped out of the way with a flying lunge, "Ouch, bad dogs," he grinned from his spot on the ground, they looked like they were having fun though. 

Standing up to brush himself off he didn't really see the dart coming at him until it was too late to dodge.

'Uh-oh…' 

Blackness...

* * *

_I don't write Kazuha and Ran very well, and I know very little about Heiji's father, so I can't say I'm very proud of this chapter. Too many mistakes. _

Eigo


	5. Captivity

_I like this story. So I'm working on it again. I keep updating this thing really fast. _

_I called this story 'A Case of Hostages for a reason that you will find out in this chapter, I hope you like. 'Cause if you don't like this chapter, I won't like you. _

_I'm actually on a road trip at the moment. My friend is going home now, she lives a good nine hours away, So while she is listening to my ipod, I am typing this next chapter. _

_Have fun._

* * *

Heiji woke grumbling, his chest hurt.

Slowly memory returned to him, making him more alert by the second. Where was he?

The room was painted white, with very little furniture and nothing sharp, basically a prison. A chair in the corner, and a futon against the wall, it was... rather bleak actually.

He vaguely remembered something hitting him in the chest, maybe one of those darts the kidnappers had been shooting. And the other one had chloroform with him. With a sinking realization Heiji looked at the people tied up around him, hoping that they hadn't killed Kudou right away.

His eyes widened in surprise, there were a lot of people in here...

A blond was tied up in the corner, it looked like he had been knocked out a second time. Maybe to give the kidnappers time to throw the rest in here with him?

Relief welled up inside of him when he spotted Kazuha laying on her side, still out but stirring. Ran was right next to her, also stirring.

Heiji turned startled by a small grunt of exertion, there was Kudou, trying to sit up. He still seemed to be slightly out of it, "Oi, Kudou. You okay?"

"I don't feel to good, but that's to be expected. They got me with the chloroform," he was pale, but regaining color every second, "Who else is around? I haven't had a chance to check, just woke up,"

"Well, there's a blond over there in the corner, he looks familiar, but I don't know," Heiji jerked his head to point, "Kazuha and Ran are asleep over there," another gesture, "And, oh course, we're here as well. I haven't seen anyone else, and I already looked around,"

Kudou looked around confirming for himself that what Heiji said was true, "The blond is Hakuba Saguru, he's also a teenage detective. He mainly chases the KID though. I believe that he lives in Ekoda though," a slight crease appeared on his brow, "three out of five of us are detectives. It might be significant,"

Heiji started nodding, filing the information away for later when he stopped, cocking his head to the side slightly, "You hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded slightly like someone's trying to drive the Black Organization insane," They looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Kaito was having fun, a dangerous sort of fun, but fun none-the-less. Yes, he was having fun, trying to drive his captors insane.

"So your little document over there," a jerk of the head, "says that I am the most likely suspect for being Kaitou KID. Now why would I want to steal priceless gems? First of all, I wouldn't want to be running from the police like that. It can't be fun having to disguise who you are. Then there's also the factor of how I don't even own a white suit," mentally Kaito was snickering to himself, it was true.

He wouldn't be running around stealing things if he had another option, and all of his father's belongings had officially been given to his wife, when he died. So the suit didn't belong to him either.

The person, who was supposed to be interrogating him and recruiting him if at all possible, was not having as entertained by the discussion, "That's it! We'll talk to you again later," he spoke to a guard, "Throw him in with the others, maybe that will make him speak," the guard just nodded, grabbing Kaito's rope-tied wrist roughly.

"Ouch! Hey, be gentle!" Kaito was dragged through a route of connected corriders, memorizing the route as he went. A left turn here, a right there, and he would be right back where he started.

Finally, they reached a locked door that Kaito assumed was to be his destination, "So who's behind door number one?" The door opened and he was shoved inside unceremoniously.

Just barely managing to keep his balance he turned to deliver a parting shot to the guard, "Thanks! It's a beautiful room!" he delivered a salute as the door closed in his face.

* * *

The guard paused, mid-step. Had he just saluted him?

Nevermind, that wasn't possible, the boy's wrist were tied together... Yes, he had just imagined it. That must be it.

He kept walking, having fixed his confusion.

* * *

_I really like this chapter. It's starting to pick up again. I still have that habit of leaving my chapters at a cliff, but I like to think I'm getting better about that. _

_It only took me about an hour to type this up, and I really want to write the next part. But I think I'll work on my Ficlets for now, since I only have 2 hours till we get there. _

_If you haven't read those yet, do so. 'Eigo's Ficlets' is on my profile and is my only other story currently. They're short, but entertaining. _

Eigo


	6. Case

_This is my own personal way to say that I still love this story. I have sorted out everything, except a basic outline. Yeah, I'm missing the all-important OUTLINE. I don't think it's doing me any harm, but I'll probably work on that next._

_Typing things like this out of the blue is really going to surprise me someday. At least I get some good fics out of it. _

_I was on my computer yesterday, but I wasn't doing anything for myself, everything I did was for my mother. It was actually kind of fun, who knew drawing a 'insert fancy word for family tree here' could be so fun. ' _

_I'm going to try and make this chapter at least 2000 words. Compared to my normal 1000 approx, that will be a lot, about 3 ½ pages on my word processer. _

_I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I always take the time to reply to them if they're signed, so _Thanks_. A lot of what I do is made up on the spot, so I like it when people tell me that I'm doin' good. _

_My Ficlets are still getting evaluated, every time I read one that I have previously written I get a new idea for another. Unfortunately I don't always write it down soon enough, so I lose it (to the deep, dark, fathoms of my mind) I will say that I will probably spend at least 15 minutes of each day brainstorming. En-Cor is a wonderful thing. _

_Moving on…_

_First of all, I wasn't intending for my pre-read to be this long. It just happened, and most of you don't read this anyway, so it doesn't really matter. However, the main reason for me wanting to make my chapters slightly longer and more captivating would be because I asked for the opinion of a Beta. The beta told me that while my stories are wonderfully written, my chapters could be a little longer. I believe the words used were something along the lines of, '_It is generally not a good thing when I can read a chapter in less than a minute.'_ Heh, I didn't like that, so I decided to improve. _

_By the way, I just decided that Hakuba has a twin sister, 'kay! She will be introduced later. IF I decide to put her in this story._

_Actually I don't really know if I want her to be a twin, which advanced ahead in school, or an older sibling, whom has already graduated from college. It's still in the revising stages._

_Have fun processing that! : )_

_Imagine what Hakuba's sibling would be like, would she be just like him? Obsessed with time? Would she be a detective? Would she stick to the letter on laws? Or, would she be more willing to commit a crime, for the good of everyone? _

_You Decide! (I'm not trying to be cruel. Really I'm not.)_

* * *

Ran, Kazuha and Hakuba had just woken up, and I mean that literally, they were still wiping the sleep out of their eyes, when Kaito was shoved into the room they presently resided it. Hakuba was horrified for a split second that he was just locked into a room with a 'hyperactive idiot.' It took a second, but he eventually realized that with said hyperactive idiot in the room, their chances of getting out had just been significantly raised.

Kazuha and Ran on the other hand, didn't know Kaito. They were therefore stunned by the alarming similarities between one very cheerful thief and a rather secretive detective. Hattori was reacting in a similar way.

"What… Who…," Heiji's stuttering attempts at asking what was going on were the only sound in the room, "Who the Heck are you?! And why do you look so much like Kudou?"

Kudou seemed to be brain-dead.

Kaito was rapidly paling. The thief was seriously worried if he was going to be locked in a room with 3 detective and 2 scary women. Trying to calm down he asked a question, "Wow! Hakuba, how long have you been here?" he actually wanted an answer to that one, "Wasn't I supposed to meet you at three o'clock today? Or is it yesterday? I can't really tell, time seems to blend when you're being interrogated."

A few sharp glances were thrown his way, "And just what have out captors been interrogating you about, Kuroba?"

"Erm… Um, they wanted some info that they seemed to think I possessed," Kaito answered, telling as much truth as he dared, "Not that I do of course!"

Hakuba stared at him with an indescribable expression on his face before turning away, toward the others in the room, "Do you happen to recognize anyone? I can't say that I remember any of you, but some of you look familiar," it was obvious from his frown that it was annoying him.

A gleeful look crossed Kaito's face, "Well, the one that looks like me is Kudou Shinichi, sometimes referred to as the Detective of the East. He went missing a few years back and only just recently showed up again. Seems to have learned humility wherever he was, 'cause he's not nearly so arrogant nowadays," Kudou's eyes widened, "He came to a KID heist a while back. It was while you were back in England. Did a good job of organizing things too. Nakamori nearly threw a fit," after snickering quickly, Kaito moved on to his next victim.

"The dark skinned one is Hattori Heiji. I don't know as much about him, he never really chased KID, but he hung out with this one really cute little kid that did every once in a while, so I looked him up anyway. His father is Hattori Heizo, police chief of Osaka, and I have no idea who his mother is..," Kaito was thoughtful for a second, "that didn't sound right, but we'll ignore that. He's known as the Detective of the West, sometimes too. He and Kudou are supposed to be great detectives, and also equal in skill level. I personally would like to know where the dark skin comes from."

By now everyone in the room except for Hakuba was gaping. Even Hakuba was startled that Kaito had gathered this much information, and that he was willing to share it.

"I don't know that much about the two girls, never really had an opportunity to look it up. One of them is Mouri Ran. She's a karate champion and according to the person I asked, extremely scary. If ya haven't figured it our from the name yet, she's the daughter of Mouri Kogoro and Eri Kisaki. Her best friend is Suzuki Sonoko, the daughter of the CEO of Suzuki Corporation. She was the one that KID impersonated on the Cruise Heist,"

Everyone in the room was gaping now only one thought running through their heads, 'Where the HECK did this guy get his information? And how did he practically memorize it all?!'

"The other girl is Toyama Kazuha. I don't know anything about her except that she and Hattori have been friends for forever, and that her father is the Twic to Hattori Heizo. Seems to be a two generation thing," his brow furrowed slightly trying to remember anything else, "She's also an aikido champion. I think that's it, how'd you know I did research on people anyway? I mean it's not like I share it often,"

Silence was all Kaito got.

It took two full minutes after he finished giving out the information that he had collected before anyone was able to recover fully from their shock.

Kazuha recovered first, "So great, you guys know all about us. Who are you?"

Hakuba introduced himself, "I am Hakuba Saguru. I work with the Kaitou KID task force in Ekoda, trying to catch KID," his face screwed up into a grimace, "I also am a well known detective across seas, but it doesn't really apply to Japan," he gestured to Kaito, "This is Kuroba Kaito, a classmate of mine. He's a magician, and also a hyperactive idiot, feel free to refer to him as such," explanations done he moved on to more important matters, "Kuroba, would you please untie us now?"

"Eeeh, but my wrists are tied too. See!" he turned around so that everyone could see that his wrists were, indeed, tied.

"You saluted the guard when he shoved you in here with us, which means that you tied your own wrists together. Now would you kindly untie us?"

The four other people in the room were watching the interaction with interest. What sort of friends would bait each other like this? It just seemed wrong somehow. Like they were testing each other and trusting each other at the same time.

Hattori and Kudou were also trying to figure out just how this Kaito person was so incredible hyper even though he had apparently been kidnapped at around the same time they were. He should still be drowsy from drugs.

Oh well, a question for another time.

They turned their attention back to the argument.

* * *

In another part of the Organization's hideout, six, very dangerous people were organizing notes. The notes were the only reason the six captives were kidnapped in the first place.

"We'll force them to help. It isn't an option anymore," the gruff man that spoke was at the end of his patience, "Go show what we have to the detectives. Make sure to explain the terms and what will happen if they don't agree,"

"I will. We must find the culprit of this theft, it is not an option not to," six head nodded then they got up and moved out of the room.

* * *

During the whole entire time that Kaito was talking, he was mentally running in little circles. Poker face truly is a wonderful thing, making it possible to hold your cool even in the worst situations.

Thieves don't like to have locked doors at their backs, nor do they like spending lots of time with detectives, even if they aren't readily recognizable. It was bad enough that Hakuba suspected, but now he was locked in the room with Hattori and Kudou too.

It wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this horrible karma? Oh, wait! Don't answer that.

Now Hakuba was asking him to untie them. How was he supposed to do that without giving himself away?

His brain shut down, forcing him to run on battery for a while. Just as it started up again, he heard his savior, "Kuroba, you're a magician. You can get out of those bonds easily. Just untie us now,"

An opening! Gleefully Kaito gave in, "Well, if you think I'm that good. I guess I can't say otherwise," his bonds were back off in seconds, the speed surprising everyone but himself.

A noise in the hallway outside their room alerted everyone to their captors' presence.

Kaito froze, a terrified look coming over his face, "Whoops…" the door swung open.

Six 6 men were standing in the doorway, "Ah, good. You're all still here. I was scared for a second you would have been stupid enough to try to escape," bright white teeth shone at them, "Then I realized some incredible smart people like you six would know that if you tried to escape we would have to kill you,"

Another of the six caught the figurative speech ball, taking up the point, "Besides, we have a case for you, and all of you are known for never turning down a case. Why would you want to ruin your reputation now, of all times?"

The ball kept rolling, "You wouldn't. So we have confidence that you are the right people to approach this case with,"

Half of the six had already spoken, they continued taking turns, "Let us explain what will happen if you _do_ refuse this case,"

"Fist you should understand that you are separated into two categories, detectives and hostages,"

"If a detective misbehaves, then their corresponding hostage will be punished. If a hostage misbehaves, then their corresponding detective will be punished,"

"All this making sense yet? Good. I'll let your first problem slide, since you weren't aware of the rules at the time," the current speaker looked pointedly at Kaito, whose wrist were still unbound, "Don't do it again."

"Now then, the case you will be looking into is a theft. A _very_ important object belonging to us was stolen. Normally we would just go and get it back, but the thieves, plural, covered their tracks well. So, we haven't been able to find out who the thieves are.

"This object, we'll just keep it unnamed for now, was stolen in the middle of London, England," Hakuba jerked, "We had 4 operatives guarding it, and all of them were taken out,"

"We need the object back, and we need to take out the thieves. You are going to help us. Got it?" the smile directed at the six captives was **really scary.**

Kudou and Hattori were wanting to rebel, Ran was scared, Hakuba was speechless, and Kaito was thinking of loopholes, Kazuha asked "Can we have some time to think about it?" after a few second of everyone else being silent.

The main spokesperson nodded, "That's fine. Just make the right decision. After all, we don't know what will happen if you don't," they turned and left.

Awkward silence…

"Now what? Do we take the case or not?"

* * *

_I thought about all the current org. members that we know, (Gin, Vodka, Snake, etc.) and made their opposites. It was fun. _

_Wow, this does not flow at all. I guess that's what happens when you type half of a chapter, then come back and type the rest. Everything get's all mixed up in your brain. _

_I just barely didn't make my 2000 mark, It was close enough for a first try. I'll try again on the next chapter. _

_If you noticed at the beginning of this chapter, I said something about Hakuba having a sister. I'm not sure whether she will show up in this story or a ficlet or another story. I _think_ she will show up in this story._

_I have a field trip tomorrow, so for the six hours I'm on the bus, I promise to get something done on Chapter 7. I don't know if I will be able to type it though, I have to check if I can borrow my mom's laptop first. _

Eigo

_Introducing the CASE! _

_WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!


	7. Rewriting

Hello all! Rewriting all of my stories at the moment. And Since I've already started it shouldn't take too long. I might even be done by the end of this weekend. It's something to hope for. I can't believe I haven't really typed anything up in ages. Guess I need to find my notebook.

Anyway! Getting back to work.


End file.
